Weinachten zu zweit in Malfoy Manor
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Zuerst war Ron nicht sehr begeistert, aber jetzt ist er es. Wie Weihnachten in Malfoy Manor aussieht und was Draco für Pläne hat wird er noch erfahren.. und wer weiß, vielleicht hat Ron auch etwas vorbereitet? - Sequel des 8ten Türchens, des FF-AKs


**Teil:** 1/1

**Autor:** Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy ( auf www.animexx.de)

**Email**: DarklightAmygmx.at

**Pairing:** Ron/Draco

**Warnung:** slash, lime, lemon

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte gehören wohl J. K. Rowling, aber vielleicht schenkt sie mir ja Ron..? #lieb schau# Was meint ihr? #blinzel#

**Kommentar**: Das hier war eigentlich für den Adventskalender der Weihnachtsnacktmulle geplant (#winkt unauffällig in ihre Favoritenliste#), aber nach dem uns die meisten in Stich gelassen hatten, konnten wir doch noch ein paar zusammen trommeln und diese Story wurde für die Türchen nicht mehr gebraucht. Hochladen tu ich sie aber trotzdem, weil ich mich wahnsinnig über die positiven Reaktionen auf mein Türchen am 8.Dezember gefreut habe und hiermit die geforderte Fortsetzung geschrieben habe! :) Das ist für all die lieben Reviewer! #wuschelt sie# (man muss aber nicht unbedingt das Türchen gelesen haben um sich auszukennen, aber ich würde mich natürlich sehr darüber freuen. Ich habs auch separat bei meinen FFs hochgeladen)

#wirft ein paar Lebkuchen in die Runde# Frohe Weihnachten!! #smile#

* * *

Zwei hellblaue Augen lugten unter der grün bezogenen, weichen Decke hervor, sahen sich zweifelnd in dem großen, teuer eingerichteten Raum um. Ein leises Lachen erklang und der zugehörige Mensch setzte sich neben Ron auf das Bett, hob leicht die Decke an.

„Bist du aufgewacht? Komm steh auf, du müsstest dich doch nach den Tagen, die du bereits hier bist an mein Zuhause gewöhnt haben." Draco betrachtete seinen Freund noch kurz, zog ihm dann mit einem Ruck die schützende Decke weg und grinste nur als Ron empört aufschrie. „Hey! Gib sie mir sofort wieder Draco!" „Nein Ron, du musst sowieso aufstehen. Die Hauselfen haben schon gekocht und ich bin sicher du hast Hunger."

Er zwinkerte ihm zu, Ron wollte es schon abstreiten und wieder nach der Decke langen, als sein Magen bestätigend knurrte und er nun grummelnd nickte, jetzt nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass er doch hungrig war.

„Also, komm Ron. Ab ins Bad und dann wartet ein wunderbares Frühstück auf dich." Draco lächelte und nahm Rons Hand, zog ihn aus dem Bett und ging mit ihm gemeinsam Richtung Badezimmer.

„Wie kannst du nur so früh schon so aktiv sein?" fragte der Rothaarige ungläubig, warf seinem Freund einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Es ist eben nicht jeder so ein Morgenmuffel wie du. Aber keine Angst, du bist unglaublich süß, wenn du so verschlafen drein siehst.."

Er schmunzelte etwas, Ron errötete leicht und lief schnell ins Bad, blieb wieder kurz stehen. Der Luxus hier erstaunte ihn immer noch, nicht einmal das Bad für die Vertrauensschüler kam daran heran und in Malfoy Manor gab es ganze acht so eingerichtete Zimmer. Dracos war in seinen Lieblingsfarben gehalten, die gleichzeitig auch als typisch für sein Haus galten und zwar in verschiedenen Grüntönen, Silber und Schwarz. Wo es nur ging, an den Wasserhähnen und als Griffe, der kleinen Schränke, tummelten sich kleine, silberne Schlagen, die alle erstaunlich lebensecht waren.

„Du hast echt Glück, dass ich keine Schlangenphobie habe.." murmelte Ron leise, sah dann Draco auffordernd an, der locker im Türrahmen lehnte. „Gehst du?"

„Warum sollte ich..?" meinte Draco, sah ihn fragend an. „Na.. weil ich duschen will. Und da will ich nicht, dass du da herumstehst.. ich will ja auch die Tür schließen." „Ach so.. Das ist das Problem." Der Silberblonde grinste, trat auf seinen Freund zu und schloss dabei die Tür. „Schon gelöst." „Das.. das meinte ich doch gar nicht!" protestierte Ron, sah ihn noch immer auffordernd entgegen. „Das macht mich doch nervös wenn du mich beobachtest.." murmelte er leise, wollte Draco wieder Richtung Tür schieben und selbst unter die Dusche treten, was dieses aber so gar nicht vorhatte.

„Ich hab dich schon so oft nackt gesehen.. und trotzdem schämst du dich noch?" stellte er amüsiert fest, trat hinter Ron um es in sein Ohr zu hauchen. „Ist.. ist halt so.." murmelte dieser richtig verlegen, spürte schon wie sich erneut eine sanfte Röte über seine Wangen legte.

In Malfoy Manor war seine ganze, anfängliche Schüchternheit wieder aufgekeimt, die Ron neuerdings auch oft mit einem Temperament tauschte, mit dem Draco nicht wirklich mithalten konnte. Aber egal wie es war, sie beide waren glücklich und das war schließlich die Hauptsache. Draco zupfte jetzt leicht an der Hose, da im Schloss so gut geheizt war, dass Ron nur diese trug.

„Darf ich wirklich nicht hier bleiben?" hauchte er verführerisch, legte seine Hand in Rons Schritt und bewegte sie quälend langsam, entlockte dem Anderen dabei ein süßes Aufkeuchen. „Ich mache eine Ausnahme.. weil du es bist." meinte Ron, grinste leicht und drehte den Kopf, lächelte und küsste seinen Slytherin sanft, spürte dass auch dieser nicht untätig blieb, was ein weiteres, im Kuss untergehendes, Stöhnen erzeugte.

Ron bewegte sich langsam mit ihm gemeinsam auf die Dusche zu, gegenseitig streifen sie sich die Hosen ab und küssten sich schon leidenschaftlicher, nach dem sie sich kurz lösen mussten.

Der Rothaarige zog die gläserne Schiebetür gerade noch zu, da drückte Draco ihn schon an die Wand, betrachtete ihn liebevoll und voller Lust, stellte das warme Wasser an, als er sich vorbeugte und funkelte ihn hungrig an. „Ich bin dafür, dass Dessert doch zuerst zu vernaschen.." raunte er leise, Ron kicherte leise und schmiegte sich an Draco, spürte den harten Wasserstrahl auf seiner Haut und grinste. „Ich habe nichts einzuwenden."

- # - # - # -

Draco grinste, sein Teller war bereits geleert und Ron war noch immer nicht satt, kaute gerade an seinem fünften Stück Stollen, den die Hauselfen speziell für Weihnachten gebacken hatten.

„Waaah, schmeckt der gut.." verkündete Ron, worauf die wartende Hauselfin verschämt, über das ungewohnte Lob, kicherte. Er lächelte kurz zu Draco, der ihn noch immer beobachtete, froh darüber, dass der Andere seinen ersten Schock in Malfoy Manor zu sein, bereits überwunden hatte. Dazu beigetragen hatte sicher auch die prunkvolle Weihnachtsdekoration, welche die Elfen dieses Jahr sehr an die in Hogwarts angeglichen hatten, auf Anweisung Dracos, da er sich dachte, dass Ron sich so auf jeden Fall wohler fühlen würde. Normalerweise vermieden sie es allzu viele Rottöne beim Schmücken zu verwenden, da Rot einfach die typische Gryffindorfarbe war. Hier regierten silberne und grüne Kugeln den Baum, auf die Draco dieses Jahr zwar nicht verzichtete, aber mit roten und goldenen Kugeln gemeinsam aufhängen ließ. Ron hatte den Tannenbaum noch gar nicht gesehen, der Silberblonde wollte ihn damit am Vierundzwanzigsten überraschen, da er wusste welche Begeisterung sein Freund für diese Bäume aufbringen konnte.

Endlich war Ron fertig und stand auf, wich der Hauselfe aus, die sich sofort daran machte den Tisch abzuservieren. „Nilly kümmert sich darum, Master Ron." piepste sie leise, worauf Ron nur nickte und zu Draco hinüber ging, langsam an die Unterwürfigkeit der Hauselfen gewohnt war.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Was hast du für heute geplant Draco?" Er lächelte ihn fragend an, folgte dann Dracos Blick, der zu dem Fenster ging. „Heute ist ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint.. Wie wäre es mit einem Schneespaziergang?" „Oh ja!" stimmte Ron freudig zu. „Dann muss ich nur noch schnell hoch, meine Jacke holen.."

„Bleib da Ron. Ich habe etwas für dich." meinte Draco lächelnd, hielt seinen Freund auf, der ihn jetzt sehr fragend ansah. „Wie? Was?" „Komm mit, ich zeige es dir."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Eingangshalle und weiter, in einen kleinen Raum daneben, in dem Schuhe, Mäntel, Hüte und ähnliches aufbewahrt wurden. Draco holte seinen eigenen Mantel aus einem Schrank und legte ihn über einen Stuhl, holte dann noch einen Zweiten, der dem Ersten fast genau glich, Ron konnte auf den ersten Blick keinen Unterschied ausmachen, bis ihm etwas auffiel und er den Anderen fragend ansah.

„Draco..?" Dieser nickte, reichte den dunklen Mantel an Ron weiter, der ehrfürchtig über das edle Material strich, auf die Stelle blickte, die bei Dracos Mantel eine kleine Schlange und sein Name zierte. „Ron.." las er leise, strich über die fein eingestickten Buchstaben, neben denen ein kleiner Löwenkopf prangte, deutlich für sein Haus stand.

„Da.. das ist doch sicher viel zu teuer gewesen! Draco, das geht doch nicht.." protestierte er leise, sah den Silberblonden dabei gerührt an, worauf dieser einfach lächeln musste.

„Dein Mantel. Hier kannst du ihn tragen, du musst keine Angst haben, dass deine Freunde dich sehen und von deiner Beziehung zu mir erfahren.." Seine Stimme klang leicht traurig, es schien zwar ungewöhnlich, aber Draco wünschte sich zu Ron auch in der Öffentlichkeit stehen zu können, nicht immer Harry, Hermine oder andere Gryffindors anlügen zu müssen, damit sie ihn mit Ron alleine ließen. Er selbst würde damit klar kommen, schließlich war er der unangefochtene Prinz von Slytherin und konnte zu seinem Freund machen wer er wollte, jeder in seinem Haus würde es akzeptieren müssen, auch wenn es ein Gryffindor war. Ron allerdings war sich nicht sicher wie seine Freunde reagieren würde und besonders wollte er nicht über Harrys Reaktion nachdenken, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass sein bester Freund schon seit längerer Zeit mit seinem Erzrivalen ein Paar bildete.

„Draco.. Ich weiß, dass du es gewohnt bist, alle von dem zu überzeugen was du tust, aber ich kann das nicht so gut. Und die beiden.. weißt du, ich will keinen von euch verlieren." Ron blickte Draco aus seinen sanft hellblauen Augen an, ließ den als Eisprinz Slytherins bekannten Jungen ganz weich werden. „Ewig bleibe ich aber nicht dein heimlicher Geliebter." meinte dieser darauf, trat hinter den Anderen, um ihn in den Mantel zu helfen.

„Passt wie maßgeschneidert!" „Ist er ja auch.." Draco grinste über das verdutze Gesicht Rons, zog rasch seinen eigenen Mantel an und holte noch ihre Mützen und Schals. „Damit mein Kleiner nicht erfriert!" „Was heißt hier Kleiner, größer als ich bist du auch nicht!" meinte der Rothaarige, ließ sich aber nicht weiter auf den Scherz ein und zog den anderen ins Freie.

Sofort empfang sie kalte, klare Winterluft, die in kleinen Dampfwolken ihren Mund wieder verließ. Die um Malfoy Manor liegenden Ländereien waren völlig verschneit, jeder Fleck hatte sich ein weiches, weißes und in der Sonne glitzerndes Kleid übergezogen. Einige kleine, fast schüchtern wirkende, Flocken sanken leise zu Boden, legten sich gleich einem dünnen Schleier auf ihre Kleidung. Ron lächelte über den schönen Wintertag, ergriff sanft die Hand seines Freundes.

„Wohin gehen wir? Oder einfach ohne Plan drauflos?" „Nein, lass uns hier entlang gehen." Draco wandte sich nach links, drückte leicht Rons Hand und lächelte ebenfalls. Leise gingen sie nebeneinander her, der Schnee knirschte leicht unter ihren Füßen und in ihm hinterließen sie deutliche Spuren. Hinter ihnen zogen sich vier Fußstapfen dahin, zeigten deutlich dass ihre Verursacher längst nicht mehr Hass, sondern etwas ganz anderes füreinander empfanden. Abrupt blieb Ron stehen und fiel Draco um den Hals, umarmte den Anderen fest, der ihn nur leicht überrascht ansah.

„Ich liebe dich Draco..." hauchte er leise, der warme Atem strich sacht über die helle Haut und er blickte aus seinen hellblauen Augen treuherzig zu ihm, drückte ihn noch fester an sich. „Morgen gebe ich dir mein Geschenk.." sagte er leise in seiner Stimme schwang ein leiser, unsicherer Unterton mit und Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihn auch fest an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß Ron." sagte er leise, in seinen eisgrauen Augen lag eine Zärtlichkeit, die in Hogwarts niemand von ihm erwartete, etwas dass er sich früher nie zugestanden hatte, aus Angst seine Maske aus Eis könnte schmelzen, ihn nicht weiter davor schützen seine eigene Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen. „Ich liebe dich auch." fügte er noch hinzu, konnte dass darauffolgende Lächeln förmlich spüren, bevor er es sehen konnte.

Ron hätte ihn am liebsten nicht mehr losgelassen, kuschelte sich fest an seinen Freund und legte seinen Kopf glücklich an seine Schulter, verharrte in dieser Position. Langsam fiel der weiche Schnee weiter auf sie, kein einziger Laut störte ihre Ruhe, alle Geräusche gedämpft durch die weiße, alles beherrschende Decke. Plötzlich hörte man das leise Läuten von Glocken, ein leises Wiehern war zu hören und Ron blickte fragend auf.

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich." meinte Draco verschmitz lächelnd, beobachtete wie sich die Augen seines Freundes fasziniert öffneten, bei dem Anblick des Schlittens, welcher von vier staatlichen, schwarzen Hengsten gezogen wurde und dessen Kutscher ihn langsam auf sie zusteuerte, „Brrr!" rief der große Mann, worauf der Schlitten langsam zu stehen kam, die Hengste leicht auf der Stelle stampften und ein Wiehern hören ließen.

„Das.. das ist unglaublich." hauchte Ron, betrachtete den Schlitten staunend und gleichzeitig fasziniert, folgte Draco nur langsam als er auf dieses kleine Wunder zusteuerte und hineinstieg, ihm seine Hand entgegen streckte.

Noch immer fassungslos ließ sich Ron in den Schlitten helfen und nahm neben seinen Freund Platz, lachte einmal leise auf, als die Pferde sich auf ein Zeichen des Kutschers wieder in Bewegung setzten und sie schon bald schnell über den Schnee zu fliegen schienen. Er sah zur Seite, sturmgraue Augen erwiderten seinen Blick, zogen ihn in seinen Bann und ließen ihre beiden Gesichter sich langsam einander nähern, bis sie kaum noch etwas voneinander trennte. Draco lächelte leicht und spürte wie Rons Lippen sich sanft auf seine legten, der Rothaarige sich dabei an ihn schmiegte. Das es dabei immer noch schneite, verlieh der Szene nur noch eine romantischere Stimmung, ebenso wie das leise Klingeln der kleinen Glocken, die an Girlanden an dem Schlitten und auch auf den Geschirren der Pferde befestigt waren.

- # - # - # -

Die Wärme des Schlossen empfing sie sofort bei ihrer Rückkehr, sie legten ihre Mäntel ab, wobei Ron einmal flüchtig über seinen strich. Er musste es endlich tun...

„Das war wunderschön Draco." meinte er mit einem Lächeln zu diesen, genoss das antwortende Lächeln, das darauf folgte.

Kaum setzten sie einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, die sie wieder in Dracos Räume zurückführen würde – ihm gehörten ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad, eine Art Wohnzimmer mit gemütlichen Kamin und ein kleines Labor mit anschließender Bibliothek – als auch schon eine der kleinen Hauselfen vor ihnen auftauchte und sich tief verbeugte. „Master Draco, Sir und Master Ron.. soll Denky einen Tee für Sie zubereiten? Und das Feuer im Kamin anheizen?" Draco brauchte nur leicht zu nicken und das Geschöpf eilte dienstbar davon, ließ die beiden ihren Weg weiter fortsetzen.

„Wie viele Hauselfen habt ihr eigentlich?" fragte Ron jetzt, worauf sein Gegenüber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „So genau weiß ich das gar nicht. Die sehen sowieso alle gleich aus.. aber so an die acht dürften es schon sein." Darauf erwiderte Ron nichts mehr, bis sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten, in dessen Kamin bereits ein wärmendes Feuer flackerte. Davor lag ein dicker, weicher Teppich auf den Draco sich setzte, Ron seinem Beispiel folgte und es sich ebenfalls gemütlich machte.

„Irgendwann nehme ich dich einmal in den Fuchsbau mit, wenn du das überhaupt willst." „Natürlich will ich.. Es ist dein Zuhause." antwortete Draco leise, lächelte ihn leicht an.

Schon tauchte Denky wieder neben ihnen auf, dieses mal ein Tablett mit Tee und ein anders mit Keksen beladen vor sich balancierend, die sie beide zu ihnen auf den Teppich stellte. „Wenn Master Draco und Master Ron noch etwas benötigen, sollen sie Denky nur rufen, er wird sofort kommen." Mit diesen Worten waren sie auch wieder alleine, Ron stürzte sich sofort auf die Keksplatte, während Draco lächelnd einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm.

„Den restlichen Tag können wir es uns hier gut gehen lassen." meinte er, beobachtete amüsiert wie sein Freund zur Antwort nur nickte, da er gerade mit einer handvoll Vanillekipferl beschäftigt war.

- # - # - # -

Der nächste Tag war der Vierundzwanzigste, an dem sie erst einmal sehr lange schliefen und auch danach eher wenig unternahmen, voller Vorfreude auf dass, das sie heute Abend erwartete. Je später es wurde, desto weniger ließ Draco von sich sehen, was eigentlich Ron nur Recht kam, da er so auch genug Zeit hatte sein Geschenk vorzubereiten. Als er gerade auf der Couch lag und darüber nachdachte, die Bescherung eigentlich gar nicht mehr erwarten konnte und freudig aufblickte als sein Freund zu ihm trat.

„Ron..?" fragte er lächelnd, berührte ihn einem sanft an der Schulter. „Das Weihnachtsessen ist fertig. Hast du Hunger?" Diese Frage war eigentlich völlig überflüssig, Ron sprang sofort auf und nickte, folgte Draco nur allzu bereitwillig in Richtung des Esszimmers, das nur für das Einnehmen von Speisen reserviert war. Heute war es besonders geschmückt, Tannenzweige, Kerzen und kleiner Schmuck erzeugten weihnachtliche Stimmung, ließen Rons Augen erfreut aufleuchten. „Das ist schön.." flüsterte er leise, setzte sich langsam gegenüber von Draco an den Tisch. „Ich dachte wir sollten uns erst einmal stärken und dann sind wir bereit für die Geschenke."

Auf einen Wink Dracos wurde das Essen aufgetragen, köstlich gegrilltes Fleisch und Beilagen stellten die Hauselfen vor ihnen ab, ließen Ron das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Mit großem Appetit griff er zu, bis sein Teller voll beladen war und sah zu Draco hinüber, der zwar auch kein schwacher Esser war, aber trotzdem niemals so viel essen konnte wie sein Freund. Das Essen verlief relativ still, sie beide beobachteten den Andern und hofften die geplanten Geschenke würden ihm gefallen, hatten sie doch beide sehr lange darüber nachgedacht.

„Ich krieg keinen Bissen mehr hinunter.." verkündete Ron und strich zufrieden über seinen Bauch, der trotz den Massen an Essen, immer noch schön flach war. Draco grinste darauf nur und murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „Das gibt es also auch.." anhörte, worauf sein Freund nur leise schnaubte. „Ich hab eben einen gesunden Appetit!" „Ist ja gut.." sagte er beschwichtigend, trat auf den Rothaarigen zu und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter, lächelte als Ron sich fragend umdrehte.

„Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich will dir die Augen verbinden." Die Neugier blitzte deutlich in den blauen Tiefen Rons auf, aber er nickte nur leicht und erklärte sich damit einverstanden. Draco band ihm vorsichtig ein schwarzes Tuch um, hielt prüfend seine Hand vor sein Gesicht und wedelte davor herum. „Siehst du etwas?" „Nein.. gar nichts." „Gut. Komm, ich führe dich." Draco nahm sanft Rons Arm, zog ihn sacht mit sich. Ron ging sehr langsam und vorsichtig, schließlich konnte er nichts sehen und fürchtete wo hinein zulaufen.

„Vertrau mir. Ich passe schon auf." beruhigte sein Freund ihn leise, führte ihn sicher den Weg entlang. Rons Gesicht drückte Unsicherheit aus, etwas, dass ihn unwiderstehlich süß auf Draco wirken ließ, der sich schnell vorbeugte und einen Kuss raubte, bei dem der Rothaarige überrascht aufkeuchte, da er ihn schließlich nicht gesehen hatte. Draco lächelte etwas, öffnete eine Tür und ging mit ihm hindurch, bat ihn kurz hier zu warten, während er noch etwas erledigte. Ron blieb mehr oder weniger geduldig stehen und wartete auf seinen Freund, war neugierig zu erfahren was dieser geplant hatte, da es sicher etwas schönes sein würde.

„Da bin ich wieder.." wurde in sein Ohr gehaucht und weiche Lippen platzierten einen kleinen Kuss darauf, entfernten sich wieder und sprachen weiter. „Ich nehme dir jetzt die Augenbinde ab." kündigte Draco leise an, ließ darauf das schwarze Tuch verschwinden und bot Ron so die Möglichkeit, seine hellblauen Augen weit aufzureißen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sie waren in dem Wohnzimmer, das sich aber von gestern auf heute verwandelt hatte, weihnachtlich geschmückt worden war. Ein riesiger Tannenbaum hatte seinen Platz in einer Ecke gefunden, darunter lagen bereits alle Geschenke, da die Hauselfen sich erlaubt hatten, sie aus ihren Zimmern zu holen. Ihre Hausfarben waren in den großen Kugeln vertreten, grüne und rote Kugeln hingen nebeneinander, teilten sich ihren Platz mit silbernen und goldenen Lametta, anderem Schmuck und großen Kerzen.

Gerade schien der Baum förmlich Funken zu sprühen, da an den Zweigen Sternspucker hingen, die helles Licht versprühend herunterbrannten, das Glänzen in Rons Augen wiederzuspiegeln schienen. „Du hast einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt.." stellte er begeistert fest, blickte zu Draco, der bestätigend nickte. „Das gehört doch einfach dazu.." Er legte einen Arm um den Rothaarigen, zog ihn nah an sich und ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte um die ganze Szene zu bewundern.

„Weihnachtslieder singe ich keine, also darfst du gleich die Geschenke auspacken." meinte Draco resolut und wies auffordernd auf die Pakete, schob den Anderen etwas näher zu dem Baum, unter dem die Sachen lagen. „Und dann machst du deine auf." antwortete Ron, kniete sich begeistert auf den, mit weichen Teppich ausgelegten, Boden und griff nach dem ersten, in silbernes Papier eingeschlagenem, Geschenk, dass er so eindeutig als eines von Draco erkannte. Es war relativ klein und eckig, scheinbar handelte es sich um eine Schachtel, deren Inhalt leise schepperte, als Ron sie sacht schüttelte. Neugierig geworden zog er die Schleife auf und entfernte das Papier ziemlich schnell, da er sich nicht lange damit aufhielt, es vorsichtig zu öffnen.

„Eine Geschenksschachtel?" fragte er überrascht, blickte auf die schwarze Oberfläche und klappte dann den Deckel auf, hielt staunend inne. „Ein Ring.." Langsam nahm Ron ihn aus der Schachtel, betrachte die feine, einfach silberne Fläche, die nur durch ein dezentes Muster verziert war. „Er ist schön.." murmelte er leise, spielte damit in seine Fingern herum, bis ihm eine Gravierung an der Innenseite auffiel und er, neugierig geworden, näher hinblickte, errötete, als er las was da stand.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht, sacht strich er über die Wange Rons und funkelte ihn mit einem amüsierten und gleichzeitig verführerischen Glitzern in den Augen an, beugte sich nah zu ihm, sodass Ron seinen warmen Atem über seine Haut streifen spüren konnte. „Du brauchst nicht zu erröten... du bist mein Eigentum und ich will dich auch als dieses kennzeichnen." Ron fühlte noch immer die Röte in seinem Gesicht, betrachtete skeptisch den Ring, der zwar ein wunderschönes Geschenk war, ihn aber auch unglaublich verlegen machte.

„Schau Ron." sagte er sanft, zeigte ihm seien Hand, an dessen Finger er einen ähnlich gearbeiteten Ring trug, ich jetzt abstreifte und seinen Freund reichte, der ihn neugierig ansah und schließlich ebenfalls eine Gravur entdeckte. „Eigentum von Ron Weasley..?" las er fragend, blickte aus hellblauen, verwirrten Augen zu Draco hinüber, der sein Grinsen gegen ein sanftes Lächeln tauschte. „Das ist genauso die Wahrheit, nicht wahr?" sagte der Silberblonde, fuhr einmal sanft durch die roten Haare seines Freundes, der ihn glücklich umarmte und ihn begeistert küsste. Lächelnd erwiderte Draco den Kuss, löste sich nach einer Weile wieder und deutete auf ein weiteres Geschenk, das offensichtlich auch von ihm war.

„Da ist noch etwas für dich." wies er ihn daraufhin hin, beobachtete amüsiert wie Ron es darauf aufhob und dieses Mal vorsichtiger öffnete, die Verpackung nicht beschädigte. Langsam schob er das Papier weg und enthüllte sein Inneres, betrachtete es verwundert. Es sah einer Wahrsagekugel, wie sie im Unterricht verwendet wurden, sehr ähnlich, nur dass es viel teurer wirkte. Der Standfuß war aus polierten, grauem Metall, das durch ein feines, detailliert gearbeitetes Muster verziert und verschönert wurde.

„Eine Wahrsagekugel? Ich dachte du magst das Fach nicht?" Die Frage war deutlich in Rons Gesicht zu lesen, als er den Kopf zu seinem Freund wandte, unsicher über die Kugel strich. Draco lachte leise, schüttelte den Kopf und erkörte ihm was es wirklich war. „Eine Sprechkugel. Es funktioniert ähnlich wie die Kommunikation über Kamine, nur weitaus bequemer. Man muss einfach nur den Namen, dessen den man sprechen will nennen und schon wird die Kugel desjenigen zu leuchten beginnen und das eigene Gesicht erscheint darin. So kann man miteinander sprechen." „Das ist ja genial.. danke Draco! Und du hast auch so eine, ja?" „Selbstverständlich, sonst würde es keinen Sinn machen dir eine zu schenken." „Stimmt. Danke dafür!"

Ron umarmte den Anderen noch einmal, reichte ihm dann ein Kuvert, auf dem in seiner Schrift schwungvoll ‚Für Draco' geschrieben war, strich dabei über sein Hemd, etwas das Draco aufmerken ließ, war dies doch ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass Ron nervös war. Er dachte allerdings nicht weiter darüber nach, zog ein Stück Pergament heraus, auf das Ron etwas geschrieben hatte und begann zu lesen. „Gutschein... dafür, dass ich Hermine und Harry von dir erzähle und dann dem ganzen Rest." Erstaunt blickte Draco auf, suchte Rons Blick, der nervös mit einem Geschenksband herumspielte und dabei leicht schief lächelte. „Ich.. ich dachte, dass wäre ein gutes Geschenk. Du wünscht es dir doch schon sehr lange." Sein silberblonder Freund konnte nur nicken und betrachtete Ron liebevoll, legte das Kuvert zurück auf den Boden, wobei sein Blick die Pakete Harrys und Hermines streifte.

„Du musst noch die Geschenke deiner Freunde aufmachen. Du kannst das gleich tun und ich öffne dann mein Zweites." Etwas zu schnell nickte der Rothaarige und packte Hermines Geschenk aus, war nicht weiter erstaunt als zwei Bücher zum Vorschein kamen und stutzte doch bei den Titeln. Bei dem Ersten handelte es sich um einen Bildband über die Cuddley Cannons, der einen typischen Tag von Rons Lieblingsmannschaft beschrieb und das zweite Buch reichte er wortlos Draco, der neugierig auf den Umschlag sah und dann zu lachen begann. „Deine Freundin ist wirklich klug." stellte er amüsiert fest, gab seinem Freund dann das Buch, mit dem Titel ‚Die artgerechte Haltung von Frettchen' zurück, der auch nur leicht grinste. Mione ist nicht umsonst Jahrgansbeste.." murmelte er leise, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das heißt, du musst es nur noch Potter sagen." stellte Draco grinsend fest, was Ron zum Anlass nahm auch noch Harrys Geschenk zu öffnen, er hatte ihm eine große Schachtel Schokofrösche und einen runden Anhänger geschenkt, der die Zeit anzeigte und dem man seinen Stundenplan sagen konnte, so dass er einen erinnerte, welches Fach man als nächstes hatte.

„Jetzt bist du wieder an der Reihe." forderte Ron leise Draco auf weiterzumachen, strich sich nervös eine seiner roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und spielte etwas damit, während er seinem Freund dabei zu sah, wie er sein zweites Geschenk öffnete und bald eine Kette in der Hand hatte. „Heuer muss das Jahr der Schmuckschenkerei sein." machte Draco einen Witz, der Rothaarige nickte darauf nur abwesend, seine blauen Augen jede Bewegung des Anderen verfolgend. Dieser musterte das Stück jetzt genauer, es handelte sich um ein schwarzes, dünnes Lederband, mit einem Anhänger daran. Es war ein antik gestalteter Schlüssel, ähnlich denen welche die Hogwartstore aufschlossen, um den sich ein Drache mit schlanken Leib und ausgebreiteten Flügeln schlängelte, seinen Kopf in Richtung des Betrachters wandte. Draco drehte es einmal um, da er eine Unregelmäßigkeit auf der Rückseite spüren konnte und erkannte, dass es sich um Schrift handelte, sein Freund hatte wie er ebenfalls etwas eingravieren lassen.

„Key to my heart.." las er leise, seine sturmgrauen Augen wandten sich langsam zu Ron, der wortlos begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dabei den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Als genug der Knöpfe offen waren stoppte er, hob dann langsam den Kopf um Draco mit einem gefühlsdurchwirkten Blick anzusehen, in dem deutlich die von ihm empfundenen Liebe, aber auch Unsicherheit zu lesen war. „Der Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen." wiederholte Ron leise, zog sein Hemd an der einen Schulter etwas hinunter, blickte Draco dabei unentwegt in die Augen, bis er ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung den Rücken zuwandte.

Zuerst wusste Draco nicht was er damit anfangen sollte, bis sein Blick an einer bestimmten Stelle auf Rons hellgebräunter Haut hängen blieb. Überrascht näherte er sich ihm, berührte sanft seine Schulter und streichelte darüber, konnte seine Augen nicht davon nehmen.

„Eine Tätowierung.." hauchte er leise, zog die feinen Linien mit seiner Fingerspitze nach. Das auf Haut gezeichnete Bild entsprach dem Anhänger, den Ron ihm geschenkt hatte, bis auf eine winzige Kleinigkeit, in der Fläche, die durch das Lock im Griff entstand, war ein verschnörkeltes, feingearbeitetes D. Ron zitterte leicht, als er die kühle Hand Dracos spürte, aber nicht aufgrund der Temperatur, sondern aus Angst es würde ihm nicht gefallen oder er die Botschaft nicht verstehen. Zärtlich betrachtete Draco das Tattoo, in dem er natürlich schon seinen Anfangsbuchstaben ausgemacht hatte und bewunderte Ron, dass er sich getraut hatte sich es stechen zu lassen, wusste er doch welche große Angst der Gryffindor vor Nadeln hatte und wie überaus überzeugend er ablehnte, als Draco einmal zum Spaß vorschlug, dass er sich an der Schulter tätowieren lassen sollte. Und jetzt war sein Geliebter ganz alleine gegangen, ohne ihn, der ihn hätte beistehen können und musste daraufhin einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber darüber gesprochen haben, da er keine Veränderung in der Zeit bemerkte, die ein Tattoo brauchte um abzuheilen.

Noch immer hatte der Silberblonde nichts gesagt und Ron befürchtete, dass er mit seinem Geschenk daneben gelegen hatte, spürte sein Herz sich ängstlich zusammenkrampfen und erstarrte als er sanfte Lippen einen Kuss auf seine Schulter platzieren spürte. „Das ist wunder, wunder schön." flüsterte Draco leise, fuhr fort sanfte Küsse darauf zu hauchen, ließ Ron sich dadurch sichtlich entspannen und erleichtert lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco.." stellte er leise fest, konnte das Lächeln des Blonden gegen seinen Rücken spüren, der Ron jetzt herumdrehte um ihn küssen zu können, ihn dabei mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust sacht auf den Teppich hinunterdrückte. Glücklich erwiderte Ron und ließ sich zurückfallen, schlang seien Arme dabei locker um Draco, der schon während des Kusses begann spielerisch die restlichen Knöpfe zu öffnen. Als sie sich schließlich lösten, schickte er Ron einen intensiver Blick aus sturmgrauen, funkelnden Augen, der einen ersten, erregten Schauer über dessen Rücken laufen ließ. „Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass mir jemals jemand gemacht hat." raunte er leise, strich sanft über seine Brust, zupfte etwas an der roten schliefe, die Ron sich um den Hals gebunden hatte und registrierte auch das Geschenksband, das er statt einem Gürtel um seine Hose trug.

„Dann packe ich es mal aus." Draco lächelte amüsiert und streifte Ron das Hemd ab, der seinen Kopf hob, um seinen Freund einen Kuss zu stehlen und ihn dabei nah an sich zu ziehen. Leise spielte es noch Weihnachtslieder, die Kerzen brannten auf dem Baum und hüllten sie mit den Flammen des Kamins gemeinsam in einen hellen Schein, verbreiteten eine angenehme Wärme. „Schön, dass du eine Freude hast." meinte Ron lächelnd, sah zu Draco, der damit anfing sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust zu hauchen, die begann sich unter seinen Berührungen schneller zu senken und zu heben. Sanft fuhren Finger durch die weichen, silberblonden Haare, Ron ließ sie in Dracos Nacken verweilen und kraulte ihn leicht, löste ein angenehmes Schnurren bei diesem aus, das noch nicht viele zu hören bekommen hatten.

Sie beide ließen sich alle Zeit, genossen die Situation mit vollen Zügen, genau wissend dass nichts und niemand sie jetzt auseinanderbringen konnte. Ein leises Funkeln trat in Dracos sturmgraue Augen und er fuhr mit seiner Zunge neckend über den geschwungenen Hals des anderen, konnte hören wie dessen Atem kurz aussetzte, als er begann Küsse darauf zu verteilen, etwas das Rons verstand jedes Mal aufs Neue aussetzen ließ. Draco wusste darüber bescheid, nützte es schamlos aus und saugte sich grinsend an einer Stelle fest, strich zufrieden über den roten Fleck, der dabei entstand. „Mein Zeichen.." flüsterte er triumphierend, wanderte hoch um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und diesen Kuss auch erwidert zu finden, Ron schlang seine Arme um ihn und rollte sie beide herum, stützte sich grinsend über ihn als sie beide nach Luft schnappend voneinander ließen. „Jetzt bin ich einmal dran.." hauchte er verführerisch, ließ Draco erwartungsvoll schauern, der schon wusste, dass sein Kleiner immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut war. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend knöpfte Ron spielerisch langsam das dunkle Hemd seines Geliebten auf, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die freigewordene, blasse Haut gleiten und ersetzte sie mit seiner Zunge, als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte. Das Hemd schob er von Dracos Schultern, leckte ein feuchtes Muster über die, von vielen Quidditch spielen, durchtrainierte Brust, fand schließlich eine, der sanft rosanen, Kuppeln und umschloss sie mit den Lippen, saugte leicht und beobachtete, aus so täuschend unschuldig blauen Augen, wie Draco bei dieser Behandlung erregt aufkeuchte. Zufrieden fuhr Ron fort, ließ eine harte Knospe zurück, hauchte seinen warmen Atem darauf und verfuhr mit der Andren genauso, genoss die leisen Geräusche, die er seinen Geliebten dabei entlocken konnte. Langsam zog die vorwitzige Zunge eine feuchte Bahn, bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, fuhr hinein und kitzelte ihn leicht, die hellgebräunten Hände Rons öffneten gleichzeitig Dracos Hose, strichen einmal reizend über die schon vorhandene Erregung.

Draco beschloss, dass es wieder Zeit war, die Plätze zu tauschen und wirbelte Ron herum, der sich, leise vor Überraschung keuchend, wieder mit dem Rücken auf dem Teppich liegend vorfand. Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen seines Freundes und er hielt ihn auf den Boden gedrückt, zog das Band um seine Hose herum auf und legte es auf die Seite, zog mit einem Ruck seine Hose hinunter. „Keine Unterwäsche..? Wer ist hier denn ein unanständiger Junge.?" Amüsiert funkelten Dracos graue Augen auf und Ron grinste nur, bewegte einmal aufreizend sein Becken und funkelte ihn dabei an. „Ich?" fragte er unschuldig, blinzelte nur leicht und lächelte zu Draco hoch, der als Antwort breit grinste und seine Hand um Rons Erregung legte, das leise Aufstöhnen genoss.

„Aber ganz richtig bist du nicht verpackt." hauchte er mit verführerischer Stimme, strich leicht mit seinen Daumen über den Schaft und angelte mit der anderen, freien Hand nach dem achtlos zur Seite geworfenen Geschenksband. Ein Grinsen erschein auf seinem Gesicht und er zog die schleife über Rons Penis, wickelte sie einmal herum und band sie zu, hörte ein verlegenes Stöhnen von diesem. Rons Wangen brannten vor der aufsteigenden Röte, ihm selbst war auch dieser Gedanken gekommen, aber er hatte es sich nicht getraut.

„Perfekt.." flüsterte Draco, zupfte amüsiert an der Schleife und küsste den weiter errötenden Ron, streichelte leicht die verschönerte Erregung. Leises Stöhnen klang aus dem Mund des Rothaarigen und ein enttäuschtes Wimmern, als Draco seine Hand zurück zog, sie aber gleich mit seinem Mund wechselte und seine Lippen um die Spitze schloss, um leicht daran zu saugen. Ron schrie vor Lust auf, wand sich unter ihm und sehnte sich bereits nach mehr, viel mehr. Seine Hände krallten sich in den silberblonden Schopf, er wollte einen Geliebten dazu bringen ihn zu erläsen, was Draco aber einfach nicht beachtete, genüsslich weiter leckte und die kleinen, erregten Geräusche einsog, die er Ron dabei entlockte.

Dessen Hüfte zuckte jetzt hoch und Draco hob den Kopf, funkelte ihn an und küsste ihn hungrig, erstickte dabei auch den Protest Rons. Verheißungsvoll ließ er seine Finger über seinen Po wandern, knetete ihn leicht und ließ ihn stöhnen, drang dabei mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund und kostete, die unvergleichliche Süße, Rons, tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Anus, ließ ihn ahnen was ihm erwartete. Ron erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft, bog sich ihm entgegen, bäumte sich stöhnend auf, als Draco einen Finger in ihn schob, um ihn erst einmal etwas zu weiten. Kleine Sterne schienen vor seinen inneren Auge zu explodieren, die Milchstraße zog an ihm vorbei, als Draco einen ganz bestimmten Punkt fand und darüber rieb. Ein lustvoller Schleier legte sich über seine blauen Augen und sie flehten Draco an weiterzumachen, dieser verheißungsvollen Versprechen endlich einzulösen.

Der Silberblonde löste sich von den Lippen seines Geliebten, vernahm ein leises Seufzen und löste auch seine Finger aus ihm, spürte pochend seine eigene Erregung drängen. „Danke Ron, für dieses schöne Weihnachtsfest." hauchte er in sein Ohr, bekam als Antwort nur ein leichtes Nicken, nahm sich noch die Zeit Ron zu betrachten, wie er vor aufkeimender Ungeduld bebend unter ihm lag, jede Faser seines Körpers sich nach ihm verzehrend. Auch er wollte nicht mehr länger warten, hob leicht seine Hüfte und stieß in ihn, stöhnte genüsslich auf, als er Rons Enge völlig ausfüllte. Er wimmerte und seine Hüfte schnellte nach oben, Draco drückte sie wieder hinunter und begann sich zu bewegen, in einem langsamen und lustvoll quälenden Rhythmus.

Ron stöhnte wieder, versuchte ihn zu bewegen ihn loszulassen und schneller zu stoßen, erreichte aber eher das Gegenteil und knurrte leise, frustriert. „Mein ungeduldiger Ron.." stellte Draco amüsiert fest, schmunzelte etwas und küsste ihn nochmals flüchtig, keuchte als Ron seine Muskeln fest um ihn zusammen zog. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt." meinte der Rothaarige schmunzelnd, bewegte sich auffordernd gegen den abgelenkten Draco, der auch nicht länger den Nerv dazu hatte ihn warten zu lassen. Bald fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, wurden immer schneller, steuerten auf die ultimative Ansicht des gesamten Universums zu, spürten förmlich eine Supernova explodieren, als sie gemeinsam ihre Erlösung fanden, aneinander geschlungen zurücksanken. „Frohe.. Weihnachten." hauchte Ron atemlos, lächelte zu seinem Drachen hoch und küsste ihn leicht, spürte die zärtliche Erwiderung.

* * *

R&R? :)

A/N: Ich weiß, Draco und Ron müssten noch Geschenke von ihren Eltern haben, aber das passte irgendwie nicht.. die öffnen sie entweder später oder kriegen sie erst in Hogwarts oder so ;)


End file.
